Ring Around the Roses
by Lady SLV
Summary: Sakura is dying to let him know how she feels,will a book be the gateway to expressing her true feelings?T just in case
1. Ring Around the Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime/manga.

A/N: This will be a 3 chapter story. No I do not have a set schedule for updating. I write when inspiration strikes me. This chapter here was started June 16th and finished today . if I try and churn out a chapter just to make an update, it'll be crap soooo understand this and if you like, read it as a one-shot. It works either way. Passing that, I really love the pairing and there isn't enough of it (in my humble opinion) so please read and enjoy. Oh and review if you like, it never hurts to have encouragement. Flames should be directed at the pile of brush I have set up for the bonfire, S'mores anyone?

"You know, y-you could always tell him" Hinata twirled her dark locks around a finger, avoiding Sakuras eyes. The blade of grass she was staring at so intently would not yell at her, as her rosy haired companion was apt to.

"yeah right, Hinata, if I told him the universe may implode upon itself leaving us to float in the ether for all eternity" Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. It would be easier to tell Tsunade she wasn't allowed to drink ever again.

"…"

Sakura glanced at her confidant and grinned, "Okay, maybe that was a little bit dramatic there. Nevertheless, he's so stoic, so completely impassive to almost everything, you know? What if he laughed at me? I couldn't take that!" Sakura fell backward on the grass, in a mock faint. "I die a little inside when I think about it"

Hinata rolled her eyes "_Now_ you are being dramatic. Look, if you like him just go say it. I've known him most of my life now and he's not a bad guy once you get past that quiet exterior." She poked the other girl in the ribs, eliciting a giggle from the prone form.

"Hinata, I came to you because I needed help with this problem and you are essentially saying the same thing Ino said…well without the graphic descriptions of how to please him in bed" Sakura stood up and brushed the dust from her backside. Holding out a hand to Hinata, she gave a half smile. "I guess it's worth a shot"

They headed down the path to the village chatting about nothing, both keeping an eye out for the man who had been the focus of their previous discussion. They wandered through the village, parting ways when Naruto bounced up to Hinata and offered to treat her to lunch. Waving good-bye to her friends, Sakura strolled down the streets leisurely window-shopping while simultaneously watching for the man who had caught her interest. She saw him in the bookshop; he was perusing the horticulture section, frowning at the cover of a thick tome.

Coming up the aisle, she stopped short when a book entitled _The Complete Rose Handbook_ caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped through it, staring in awe at the full color illustrations that graced every other page. A shadow fell across the drawing of a Playboy rose and a quiet voice quite close to her ear spoke

"That rose wouldn't do well here, the climates too wet." Her eyes followed the long finger pointing to the adjoining page and the line _Prefers dry, arid conditions_. She turned her head to the left and found his face only inches from her own. Her breath caught in her throat at his close proximity. Her cheeks went bright pink with a blush and he stepped back, as if he had realized She was uncomfortable with him crowding her.

Sakura reined in her wildly beating heart and stammered out a reply

"o-oh, right…thanks I-I wouldn't want to try and grow something that wouldn't like it here" Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'what the hell did I just say? Was that even a sentence?'

He did not seem to mind as he lifted the book from her hands and flipped through the pages before handing it back.

"this rose, The Empress, this one would do nicely around here, and it climbs so if you wanted to put it near a trellis, it would grow to cover it."

She stared at the drawing of a lovely flower, the petals golden yellow fading into almost crimson tips. 'he's showing you a flower, not an engagement ring woman, control yourself!' Inner Sakura yelled, beating her fists on her thighs.

"You seem to know a lot about this, I appreciate your assistance" once again she gave herself a mental beating for sounding so formal, but something about him almost forced it out of her. It was as if she had never ignored all those etiquette lessons her mother tried to put her through as a child. she spoke before her brain had a chance to catch up, the words being ones she was appalled to have spoken aloud

"would you like to come have tea with me? We can discuss this further." Indicating the book, "I know it is short notice but I would be honored to have your input"

It may have been a trick of the light but she thought she detected a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth. His nodded agreement led to her purchase of a book that cost more than she had made on her last three missions, and was now going to have to occupy her in lieu of eating for the next week. He waited while she bought it, and held out his arm for her to take, his other gently removing the wrapped book to tuck under his other arm.

As they walked in silence, she could hear the old biddies cranking up the gossip machine. He looked over at Sakura and indulged in a rare smile bestowed on the woman who walked beside him. She missed the glance he gave her and the resulting happiness she would have felt. Her attention was focused on fighting the deep blush spreading across her face from the hushed words of the villagers. As they arrived at her house, she quickly unlocked the door and led him inside, swiftly closing the door against the prying eyes and loose lips of Konoha.

A chuckle was heard from within the foliage of a large maple tree. Kakashi laughed to himself as he picked up his book, finding the page he had lost when his pink-haired student had walked past. Focusing his attention on the place he last read, he spoke softly to himself

"Sakura and Hyuuga Neji huh?" he smirked and resumed his reading "Stranger things have happened"


	2. Pocket Full of Posies

Disclaimer: not mine. Mores the pity

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner sakura'**

_Emphasis_, reading, or _dreaming_

Pocket full of posies

The silence was deafening. As she served the tea, she was lost as to what to say to him. Neji seemed unperturbed by the quiet; his opalescent eyes following her every move. She settled into the chair opposite him and sipped from her cup, her eyes trained on the surface of the table

'Say something! You can't sit in silence all day. It's not like _he_ knows you like him…be casual'

Neji could see she was unsettled but he could not figure out why

'Perhaps it is because we rarely spend time alone together…what am I saying, we never spend time alone together. This is a new experience for her, that's all' his mind was attempting to rationalize her odd behaviors.

"Um, Neji-san perhaps you could suggest something for my courtyard? It is small but it's so barren right now. I…I could really use your help" she glanced at him momentarily before resuming her inspection of the tables wood grain.

He relaxed as she spoke; she was just uncomfortable in this new situation after all. He nodded and said, "Would you mind showing me the space you are speaking of?"

She smiled and motioned for him to follow her through a hall to a set of French doors. She opened them and gave him a sidelong glance. "You see it's just an empty space"

Neji stepped into the sunlit area. The ground was bare dirt with a few stubborn weeds scattered about. He began walking and counted paces around the perimeter "it's roughly 12x9; I can imagine many different gardens here. How about this, you tell me what feeling you want to have when you enter the courtyard and we will work to achieve it"

'**I already have the feeling I want in here, at least I do while you're here'**

Sakura nodded at Neji while locking her inner self into a trunk.

"Well to be honest, I want to come out here and feel beauty, like the cover of a cheesy romance novel" she blushed, her voice dropping to a whisper "a paradise"

Something in his eyes lit up at her words, something that was swiftly extinguished before she could be sure of what she saw

"I understand" Neji said, coming to stand directly in front of her. His eyes held hers locked, emerald to pearl, unwavering. "You want this to be a place for love and lovers, correct?"

"Yes" was her breathy reply, his face was so close to hers, if she wanted, she could just lean in and…

"Of course we need to draw up a plan and figure out which plants will do best in here…Sakura-san? Sakura-san, are you alright?"

She snapped out of her daydream and realized he was standing by the door waiting for her "sorry Neji-san, I was just fantasizing about how nice it will look in here when it's all done" she smiled, following him into the kitchen. They sat for hours, he drawing up different plans and she answering questions as well as asking them. The uneasiness melted away and they were soon debating, good-naturedly, whether brick or slate would make a better pathway and why creeping ivy was a bad idea.

Sakura threw her hands up in defeat "you win! Slate it is and no ivy" she grinned at the smug Hyuuga "oh! Look at the time! I've kept you far too long, it's almost time for dinner" Neji made his way to the door with sakura close on his tail. He turned around as he reached it, causing her to bump into his chest.

'**His solid, well built chest…**'

'I thought I locked you in a trunk, how'd you get out?' she railed against her inner self who was waving a key and sticking out her tongue at her.

"Forgive me Neji-kun, I didn't mean to follow so close" his hand found hers and he gave her that rare smile of his, the one that she would sell her soul to see again.

"It is fine Sakura-_chan_. Good-night" she watched him walk up the street before closing the door and leaning against it.

'well that was only minimally embarrassing and…wait, he called me sakura-chan, didn't he?' she replayed the last 5 minutes in her mind, a look of horror gracing her features as she discovered her own slip up

"Oh shit"

Neji paused as he reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound his own thoughts focused solely on her change in honorific 'Neji-kun huh? I think I could get used to that' with a very un-Neji like spring in his step, he passed the gates 'she wasn't uncomfortable with me at all'

That thought fresh in his mind he began to do something else completely unusual for him, he began to whistle.


	3. Ashes, Ashes

Disclaimer: not my characters

A/N: First thanks to those who put me and or this story on alert lists. It gives me a happy. Super big thanks to those who take the time to review, lets me know someone is reading the drivel I spew. Sorry for the delay, I was struck by the evil demon, writerus blockicus…lol but on the bright side it appears this is going to end up more than 3 chapters.

GrizzlyTeddy- Yay! my own personal cheerleader, always wanted one of those :P and yes you will get a little peek into the Hyuuga household in regards to the un-Neji actions…not too in depth as it really doesn't add too much to the story but since you asked (and I have no intention of giving you what you asked for on aff, lol) I'll do it just for you!

(I'll also do this) SHAMELESS PLUG!!!! Go read 'Reading Totems' by GrizzlyTeddyBear! It's one of the best OC fanfics I've ever read…now go! Wait, read this new chapter first…then go read it :D

Ashes, Ashes

Hiashi couldn't concentrate. Throwing his pen down he scanned the compound to find the source of that infernal whistling. 'It's probably Hanabi, that child makes more noise than anyone in the history of our clan' his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he found the offending party and it was most certainly not Hanabi. 'Neji?' a secret smile crossed his lips 'could it be? Has he finally made his choice?'

_Flash Back_

"_Neji you are of age now. The elders are hoping you will choose a companion" Hiashi paused "not just for the clan sake, but for your own happiness"_

"_Uncle, I understand, but I haven't found the right person yet. I don't want to rush into something only to find I made a mistake in the end" Neji spoke hurriedly, as if the words couldn't escape their oral prison fast enough. "I just want to be sure I chose the right one"_

_Hiashi sighed and settled into his chair "is there no one who has caught your attention? No one at all?"_

"_There is one, but she doesn't see me as a life mate, she couldn't, we are not more than acquaintances currently" Neji tried to read his uncles expressionless face with little luck_

"_You must choose soon, Neji" with that Neji found himself dismissed, the topic no longer open to discussion._

_End Flash Back _

Through out the compound clan members whispered the news that the most emotionless of all the Hyuuga had been whistling. Shocked expressions were the order of the evening, as well as knowing smiles from the older members of the family.

Neji himself was quite perplexed, particularly after a distant relative came up and slapped him on the back, offering congratulations.

'Perhaps someone poisoned the well, which would explain it'

Neji was so lost in the thoughts that he almost crashed into a smiling Hinata

"Forgive me Hinata-sama; I will watch my step in the future"

Hinata just grinned bigger before pulling him into a bone crushing hug "oh Neji-nii-san! She finally told you how she feels. I am glad to see you like her as much as she likes you. She was so worried you would turn her away, but you did not! You and Sakura-chan are a wonderful match"

Neji just stared at the slightly out of breath girl in front of him and frowned. That was the most his cousin had ever said on one pass before, she seemed so excited but there was something he had to ask

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-san likes me? Romantically?" Hinata pulled back aghast

"y-you didn't know? O-oh no! But you spent the whole afternoon with her, in her house"

"She asked for my assistance in planning a garden, but I did suspect-"

"suspect? You really didn't know then…oh she's going to be so angry with me. She wanted my help as a friend, not as a mouthpiece. Oh no" Hinata was on the verge of tears at the thought of disappointing her friend, betraying her confidence as she had.

"Hinata-sama, please, do not worry so much. I do like her and I enjoyed her company more than I had anticipated. In fact…" with that unfinished thought Neji turned and ran from the compound as if the demons of hell were nipping his heels.

Sakura sat down and stared at her unappetizing supper. A little rice and a withered carrot had been the extent of her pantry offerings and even the quality of that was questionable.

With a deep sigh, she brought a mouthful up, preparing to pass her lips when a blessed sound of a knock caused her to enthusiastically drop her chopsticks. She opened the door with a small frown, intending to lay into whoever had interrupted her dinner, never mind the fact that she had not really wanted to eat it anyway. Her frown turned into a grin when she saw the Hyuuga prodigy before her, his pale eyes on her shocked ones.

"Neji-san? What a surprise! Please come in." she stepped back and gestured for him to enter, her shock fading.

He stepped past her and smirked when his eyes set upon her paltry supper. 'I was right, her pantry was empty' not in the habit of snooping, he could not help but notice the bare shelves as she prepared their tea that afternoon.

"Forgive me interrupting your meal, Sakura-san. However, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to accompany me? I was heading to my favorite restaurant and discovered I did not wish to dine alone this evening" Neji kept his gaze locked on her face, the pink tinge adding just the right amount of color to her features.

"I don't know what to say other than, of course I'll join you, Neji-san!" she smiled at him and grabbed a light wrap to block the chill that had set into the evening air and followed him out onto the street. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, surprising but strangely comfortable. Leaning into his embrace, she allowed him to guide her to a tiny restaurant, hidden between a junk shop and the most expensive tailor in town.

The hostess smiled at them, leading the unlikely couple into the private dining room.

Sakura accepted the small cup Neji offered to her, sipping what had to be some of the finest Sake in the village. He seemed to know the menu well, ordering for both of them with ease.

'He knows me so well' Sakura thought hearing him order her favorite dishes as well as a few she had never heard of.

Catching her look of surprise, Neji shrugged, a small smile gracing his usually grim lips

"I hope you do not mind. I just ordered my favorite dishes and I am hoping you will enjoy them as much as I do."

"Neji-san, the funny thing is…well, almost everything you ordered I love"

"Almost?"

'Yes, you forgot to add yourself to that list' Inner sakura dared her to say

"yes, there are of course some things I like that they do not serve here and some I have never tried before" she took a sip of her drink, the warmth hitting her belly and reverberating outward appearing as a light blush upon her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan, I must tell you, this is not simply a casual meal, but more of a business dinner."

"A business dinner? What on earth are you talking about?" She sat up a bit straighter and eyed the Hyuuga prodigy quizzically.

"Sakura-chan I know you have a romantic interest in me, this much is clear. I have been asked to chose a companion and since I too have interest in you, I would like to extend the offer of courtship to you." He paused, steeling himself to say it at last "Sakura-chan, would you marry me?"

'WHAT?!?' Inner Sakura began her happy-dance while her mistress gapped at the man across the table from her

"I'm sorry, I must have mis-heard you, it sounded like you just proposed to me" she laughed nervously, attempting to conceal her mental chaos. Sakura grabbed the bottle of Sake and poured herself anther cup full, draining it in seconds before going for a third.

"I did propose, of course we would have a proper period of courting first, most likely a few months or so to get to know each other better." He watched her suck down the booze like her life depended on it "you would be treated well, I assure you Sakura-chan. I am hoping you will accept so we can move along to making our plans"

Sakura stood abruptly and bowed deeply, her mind swimming with thoughts and quite a bit of alcohol. Neji stood and took her hand, his other coaxing her chin up to meet his eyes

"Forgive me Neji-san, I, well I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, really, I am but I need a bit to think on this. I like you a lot but marriage? It's just such a big step and certainly bigger than the type of thing I had been thinking of. Do you mind if I think this over for a few days?"

A look of slight disappointment flashed across his features before he caught himself and smiled gently.

"Of course, Sakura-chan, take as long as you like. I understand this a large decision but I do have one request to make of you no matter what you decide you want"

Sakura graced him with a weak smile and nodded "name it, Neji-san, I'll give it a try for you"

"Please, call me Neji-kun or just plain Neji. Your slip this afternoon pleased me and I would like to hear it more often"

"Oh course Neji-kun" she grinned "that's a small thing to ask, besides I think we are friends now" she leaned in and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Gathering her wrap, she turned back to Neji "thank you for the lovely evening, I think I should go. I have a lot to think about, you know"

"Of course" Neji watched as she walked out of the restaurant and sighed

'At least she didn't say no, I still have hope'


	4. Ashes,Ashes 2

Disclaimer: don't own it, never did, never will…mores the pity

A/N: Grizzly you really have to stay out of my head, it's rude to go nosing around in other peoples thoughts dagnabit! He he…

Many thanks to those who take the time to review. I am not a review whore and I'm certainly not a 'gimme X amount of reviews or I won't keep writing!' type, I do this for me and I'm always pleased as punch when others enjoy it as much as I do so again thanks! Oh and to be nice I will say expect 1 more chapter from this dead horse before I quit beating it.

(random humor: when I wrote dagnabit MS Word gave me a misspelling line and when I right clicked to see what it suggests for a correct spelling it said 'cannabis'. Gave me a chuckle, thought I'd share)

Ashes, Ashes Part 2

The sun streaming into her room is what woke her. The incessant pounding on her door was what forced her to leave the warmth of her down comforter. Stumbling down the hall she straightened the loose cotton shorts that had twisted sideways as she slept. Running a hand through her hair she yelled at the persistent person battering her door

"I'm coming! Hang on a minute!" stopping to look at herself in the mirror over the sofa she noted her bloodshot eyes, betraying her. They spoke openly of her sleepless night spent bouncing between tumultuous thoughts and frighteningly realistic dreams. It had been the same for the last 3 nights, since he had asked her. Every day was a haze while she dealt with her work. Her mistakes mounted up to a head yesterday when she gave an ABNU member a booster for polio and gave a four year old boy a complete Shinobi physical. Tsunade had declared her unfit to work and informed her she would have to take a vacation. Sakura resisted but in the end it was take the break or lose her job, neither of which she had any interest in doing.

Shaking herself, she padded to the front door and opened it expecting to find a hyperactive blonde on her stoop. Instead she found Hinata, looking terrified and anxious, twisting her fingers so harshly it had to hurt.

"good morning Hinata-chan, come on in." sakura smiled and gently tugged the frightened girl into the house. Hinata appeared to be close to passing out, almost hyperventilating when sakura touched her.

'well nothing abnormal there, although the door banging was a new behavior for sure'

"you want some coffee? I'm going to make myself a huge pot and then spend the entire day drinking it. I never have the time to even drink it when I do make it what with work and all so I figured I might as well use my vacation time to indulge, you know what I mean?" As she spoke her hands weren't idle, preparing said coffee and forcibly sitting Hinata at the table. The Hyuuga heir's eyes were darting around, her glance inspecting the ceiling, the floor, the table and a tiny cobweb that had formed in the space between the fridge and the underside of the cabinets. Everywhere but Sakura, who was having second thoughts about her offer

'the last thing this girl needs is caffeine, she's like a hummingbird this morning'

Clearing her throat she stilled the pale girls hands in her own "Hinata-chan, what's wrong? You look as if you might explode at any moment"

Hinata sighed deeply before speaking in a tone somewhere between a wail and a moan

"Sakura-chan, forgive me! I never meant to betray your confidence in me. I apologize from the bottom of my heart" she slipped from her chair to the floor bowing deeply "please forgive me for my mistake. I did not wish to betray you!"

Sakura glanced around shocked. Kneeling in front of Hinata, she grasped the prostrate girls shoulders and lifted her to look into her eyes. "Hinata-chan, I am not angry, I'm not at all! I'm puzzled as to what I should do but that's not your fault!" Sakura hugged the tiny girl tightly and helped her up to her chair "the way I see it, I would have been dealing with this conundrum even if you hadn't helped speed things along. So stop groveling and relax!" she grinned at Hinata, who was now returning the smile with one of her own.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, i forgot to mention it when we spoke before" Hinata accepted the steaming mug and took a small sip "But I have to ask, what are you going to say?"

"I don't know" Sakura said flatly, gulping a mouthful of coffee and promptly burning her palate. Grimacing she swallowed and frowned "I like him, I really do but am I ready for marriage? It's such a huge thing"

"you would be well taken care of, there's no doubt about that." Hinata absently twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger "and underneath his cold appearance, he is a very nice person"

Laughing Sakura set her mug down "it sounds like you're the one who should marry him Hinata-chan" still chuckling to herself , she missed the deep blush that spread across Hinatas' cheeks.

Hinata emitted a short, forced laugh before redirecting the conversation "so assuming you actually like him as much as you think you do, would you do it?"

"I mean lets do the list here; he's courteous, intelligent and handsome. He is wealthy and a fantastic shinobi, as well as devoted to his family and village. He is what Ino would call 'a catch' but he isn't conceited. He's everything I could have asked for in a man, I'm just so afraid."

"what are you afraid of Sakura-chan? He cares for you and he wants to commit to you for life. What else could you need to say yes?" Hinata stared Sakura down, the question lingering in the air between them.

Sakura stood up on the pretense of getting another cup of coffee but after the task was accomplished she simply paced the kitchen instead of resuming her seat. She was going to admit something she hadn't ever told anyone, the words feeling like cement on her tongue.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not good enough!" she shouted, her voice echoing slightly, her tone much louder than she had intended

"I don't understand, is this because you don't have a strong clan background like we do? If it is that's sill-" Sakura interrupted her

"no, I mean yes, but that's not the only reason. I'm too weak, and plain, for someone like him. Neji-kun is fantastic, but I am most definitely not fantastic. He'll get bored with me after a year or 2 and I'll be playing second fiddle to some twit from the village who has a beautiful face and bigger brains…uh, _A_ bigger brain"

"sakura-chan?" Hinata said gently, to no avail as Sakura continued her ranting

"-and not to say that he'd eventually want children, I'd become a nanny and an incubator. I'll be home raising children while he's out shagging some floozy and when he gets home, he'll toss his dirty clothes at me and insist I wash them before his mission to the land of naked women in the morning and--"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked at her companion in surprise "did you just yell at me? You never yell" She said incredulously

"forgive me Sakura-chan but you are causing yourself so much angst when it's all unfounded. Neji-nii-san is loyal, he would not be unfaithful…and I think you know that. You need to stop making excuses and just listen to your heart" Hinata gave her a sad smile

"I guess you're right Hina-chan. I just can't stop my brain from creating some crazy reason why this is a bad idea. The most prominent reason being I'm just 18 years old, I think I'm just too young to make such a life-changing decision" Sakura buried her head in her hands as she plopped into the chair, the wood creaking under the sudden weight.

Hinata stood and patted Sakuras head "it'll all work out Sakura-chan. Just trust your heart"

Sakura waved half-heartedly, not even raising her head from the surface of the table. Hearing the front door close, she began to bang her head against the smooth butcher block surface.

'I can't deal with this'

'no, you don't want to deal with it' inner-Sakura pointed out the obvious, as usual 'you're not afraid he'll cheat on you, you're afraid he's just like Sasu-'

'don't say it! I am _not_ afraid he's like _him._ He's nothing like _him_, so just shut up!'

Sakura looked up and rubbed the now tender spot on her forehead "I know what I want, I do, but I'm just so scared. Some ninja I turned out to be, I can face any enemy and fight to the death but propose to me and I become a fragile little girl. I was right, I'm not good enough for Neji"

She tugged on her clothes quickly, the need to get out of the house tugging at her. She slammed the front door shut behind her with such force a large crack appeared in the stucco surrounding the door frame. She knew her answer in that moment and she had one goal now. To find the man who was the cause of her current insanity and give him her answer

"Oi! Neji!" Sakura hollered across the crowded marketplace, waving her arm over her head to assure he saw her. Fighting the throngs of shoppers they met each other half way, ducking into a quiet side street to avoid the attention her initial shout had garnered.

"it is good to see you Sakura-chan" he smiled at her, confidant in the answer that he knew was but moments away "I am presuming you have made up your mind?"

"yes I have, but first I want to let you know that I value you as a person, as a fellow shinobi, and as a friend." Sakura watched him cautiously

"of course, and I, you" His stomach began to sink 'she's not going to…no that's ridiculous'

"good, now that I have said that I want to give you my answer to your proposal" She took a deep breath and looked down "No"

'did she just say no?' Neji swallowed hard, an unusual feeling in his chest, heavy as if choji was taking a nap on his sternum "I see"

With that he walked away, disappearing into the crowds like a phantom, and in that moment Sakura cried. She cried for him, for his pain, for her own fears and for the loss of what could have been.

"it's best this way" she whispered to the dirt beneath her feet, before turning and plodding home, clumsy hands wiping away the tears she had shed for her never-to-be love.


	5. They All Fall Down

Disclaimer: Not mine, I weep into my cereal thinking about how I don't own it

A/N: the thrilling, dramatic conclusion to the story… hmm just noticed I named this story (and the subsequent chapters) after a nursery rhyme about the plague…lovely.

Enjoy!

They All Fall Down

The weeks passed in a blur, becoming months and then years. Her love for the pearl-eyed Hyuuga never faded, never wavered. If anything, it grew stronger, cracking her heart, bleeding the invisible blood of heartache. Tsunade had named Sakura head of the hospital and a medic-nin leader before she retired. She was the best in her field, no doubt about it. How could she be anything less when every waking moment she worked? Work-a-holic was too tame a term for what she had become. Nevertheless, despite the prestige she had earned, she felt no joy, no pride in achieving it.

He had moved on, that much was clear. He was married to a delicate wisp of a girl from a prominent clan. It had been arraigned after she had rejected him; he hadn't seemed to mind. They were expecting their third child soon and every time she watched them, so happy together, she would yearn.

Many had tried to reason with her, show the error of her decision before she lost him for good but stubborn and strong willed, she ignored them all. She had become a shell of her former self nothing left of the real Sakura except her appearance. She rarely smiled and never laughed these days, the only emotion ever displayed was grief. Sakura was, essentially, a ghost in human form.

She was at the very end of her shift, her last patient on his way out the door. She jotted down her notes and closed the file, suddenly filled with the need to escape her self-imposed prison. Ending her day had taken on an almost therapeutic quality; put away files, casual but quick banter with the nurses, a slight detour to visit any friends who happened to be incapacitated then home.

Home, that used to mean something wonderful but now it, was just a stuffy box where she kept her meager belongings. Careful steps through the crowded streets, eyes down watching her footsteps imprint on the dry earth. She never smiled anymore, laughter a sound that was foreign to her ears. She had to look down, mustn't look at the faces of the people passing, every face she saw was his. They all mocked her, pointing and jeering, their voices sharp, piercing her eardrums.

"She's the one, what a fool. Just pathetic"

The insults piling up against her mind until she would weep. She hated to cry, but crying is what Sakuras do best after all. Locking the door to her house, she could hear them still, echoing their hurtful words, _His_ hurtful words…

_Flashback_

"_I put this team together because I think you all compliment each other well, now let me explain the mission" Tsunade glanced at the papers in front of her preparing to brief them on this new assignment when a strong male voice interrupted_

"_I will not work with Sakura." Neji's mouth set in a firm line_

"_Excuse me? I don't recall asking, this is work Hyuuga and if you have a problem you best explain it and fast!" Tsunade Yelled, furious at his impudence_

"_If she were to need help I would not help her, I would never save her life at the risk of my own. She is not worth my time, Hokage-sama"_

_Sakura battled her tears as the others stayed silent, stunned at his words._

_end flashback_

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at the taunting words, the din they created making life not worth living "I hate you all! I hate you!"

A rapping at her door coaxed sakura out of her psychosomatic auditory hallucination. Opening it, she found herself face to face with him, the one who haunted her everyday. The one she had rejected, yet blamed for the void she called a life.

"Here, this is for you" holding out his hand. She extended her hand and took the object, cold steel glinting maliciously in the suns dying rays. "You have no point sakura; you are a waste of flesh. You may be a great medic but you were never strong where it counted. You are useless in combat and you will never be loved. Who could love you? After all, you are just a weak nobody with nothing to offer as a shinobi. Please help us all and just die already" Neji's words left her speechless and as usual, weeping. Holding the razor sharp edge to her throat, she smiled weakly, her first real smile in years.

"You're right Neji, good bye then"

In one motion, she pulled the blade across her neck, marveling at the thin ice like feeling of the blade before attempting her final scream into the coming twilight.

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" she was being shaken roughly; sleep slipping off her like some terrible fur mantle.

'Someone's screaming I can hear them' Sakura thought before realization that the noise was coming from her own body. She sat up hands going to her throat searching for the torn flesh, the blood. Finding none she began to laugh, a giggle grew to a chuckle then a cackle, building into a hysterical fit of laughter she couldn't contain no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" her companion seemed worried, concern written in way she was being touched. Gentle, soothing, almost as an ill child is held by a worried parent.

Her laughter subsided slowly, her face wet with tears she didn't know she was crying.

"I had the most awful dream" Sakura touched her throat again, a gesture he knew well

"Was it about that again?" his hands wiping away the damp tracks, enjoying the softness of her skin.

"Yes, but it was longer this time, more intense" Sakura leaned against his chest sighing, "I swear these dreams make me want to never do this again"

Neji laughed and rubbed her swollen belly "at least you only have them when you are in the last weeks of your pregnancy. I think 5 is a nice round number so just one more please"

Sakura began to laugh again. Kissing his cheek, she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck "okay one more but that is it, mister!"

The End

A/N: a la robot chickens M. Night Shamalan what a twist!

Hehehe...the idea to make it a dream came to me when I was fighting with the last two chapters, I figured why not? Sorry it was a bit angst and all but it served a higher purpose here, don't you think? Thank you all for reading and please take the time to drop me a note. I love to hear from those who read my nonsense. Indulge me, won't you?


End file.
